This invention relates to a hinged support for roof scaffolding. More specifically, and without limitation this invention relates to compact hinged support that has a base plate that is designed to slide under a shingle on a roof so that the support member may be nailed to the deck of the roof to support scaffolding.
Since the first shingled roof was laid, roofers have been seeking ways in which to more easily work and have supplies on a slanted roof without damaging the roof. In the past individuals have attempted to use scaffolding in order to assist them in removing and replacing shingles on a roof. These scaffolding devices utilize complicated systems with large cumbersome bases to support scaffolding. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,715 to Foulk discloses a roofing platform that uses a large frame having many braces to support the scaffolding and platform of the disclosed device. Although this device accomplishes having a device that allows for scaffolding on the roof to assist in removing and replacing shingles, because of the very large base and brace members, hauling this device onto a roof can prove to be extremely dangerous. Other drawbacks of prior scaffolding support members is that they have been anchored into shingles in the roof causing damage to the roof. Therefore, it is desired in the art to provide for a scaffolding support member that is used on a roof top that is small and compact to provide for a safer, more efficient scaffold system and is used without damaging the shingles on the roof.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a roof scaffold support that improves upon the state of the art.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of supporting roof scaffold by wedging a roof scaffold support member underneath a pulled back shingle and anchoring the support member to the roof without damaging shingles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roof scaffold support member that is small and compact so that it may be easily transported on and off of a roof top.
Yet another object of the present invention is to use a roof deck as added support to a roof scaffold support member by securing the support member to the roof deck.
A further object of the present invention is to use a hinged roof scaffold support member in order to provide a scaffolding system that sits at a right angle compared to the ground level regardless of how steep a roof is.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.